There has been proposed an image reading apparatus having a configuration of commonalizing a motor in a feeding reading and in a moving reading. In this image reading apparatus, when a motor gear is rotated in a counterclockwise direction to move a scanner module (carriage) to an ADF reading position, a second planet gear is rotated in a clockwise direction along a circumference of a sun gear unit until it abuts on a stopper pin and a position thereof is then fixed. At this time, a first planet gear is meshed with a first ADF gear, and the first ADF gear is rotated in the clockwise direction.